He's the reason why
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: standing in front of a bookstore knowing she has to go in but her hands are sweating and she just got off the phone with her mom now its time to face her fears and let her heart lead her. during the trail.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls.

She sat on that bus, her hands pressed to her thighs and biting down on her lower lip as the wheels took her closer and closer to Philadelphia to him. She hadn't seen him in over a year, not since the night she'd shown up at his open house and kissed him, she'd had such a hard time walking away from him that night. She still couldn't get the shattered look of his face out of her mind. The bus pulled up in front of the hotel they would be staying in during their stay and her breath caught in the back of her throat as she got her luggage from the back of the bus and walked down for her first step in the city in so long and she couldn't help but think about how her and Jess were now in the same town.

She checked into her hotel room and deposited her suitcases; she left and walked out the hotel doors looking around. She was tempted to just pull out her cell phone and use the begged for number she'd gilmored out of Luke with her baby blues only five months ago the day before she stepped on the bus.

She walked down the sidewalk and stopped into a Starbucks coming out the familiar heat of a cup of coffee in her hand she felt her courage bolster slightly. she hailed a passing cab and gave the driver the address she seemed to have engraved on her mind as she sipped her coffee the exlicer of life she looked down at her empty wedding finger and thought about Logan's proposal and the reason's she turned him down.

It just hadn't felt right, the words will you marry me coming out of his mouth, her heart didn't jump at the thought of forever being Mrs. Hunztburger. A yes wasn't on her lips instantly actually a no was the first thing she wanted to say. The blond in front of her wasn't the one she wanted to hear those words from no the one she wanted was more Burnett with a leaning towards the monosyllabic. If she'd had her way she would have jumped in her car and headed towards Philly that night but she didn't there was too much to do people to see and then she got the job offer and she was off on a bus for an undetermined amount of time, but now they were stopping in Philadelphia and she didn't have any excuses anymore Philadelphia was a big stop and she had three events but they were here for a week and she knew the first thing she had to do was see him. The bandage approach was always better her mother said.

She got out of the cab and paid the driver. She looked at the sign over the door proclaiming trenchon book sellers and she took a deep breath wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans and getting ready to step through the door when her cell rang. She fished it out of her bag and looked at the caller id seeing Mom flash across the screen she opened it and held it to her ear.

"Hello,"

"Daughter of mine, how are you and why haven't you called mommy in two days?" Lorelai babbled and Rory sighed.

"Mom I'm going to have to call you later,"

"What why?"

"I have a date with destiny."

"Rory are you ok sweetie you're not making any sense? Lorelai asked in concern.

"Mom I'm in front of Trenchon,"

"What is that a strip club or something?"

"no it's a book store."

Then it all started to click into to place, "Your in Philadelphia aren't you?

"Yes," Rory whispered.

"Sweetie are you sure?"

"mom I have to do this," the phone was cutting into her hand she was clutching it so tightly.

"Ok sweets, I'll talk to you later and remember I'm always here."

"Thanks mom," and with that the call disconnected and Rory looked towards the door once again pushing it open and wondering what the place behind would hold for her.

A/N please review and tell me if you want more no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls

She took a deep breath and entered the store; it didn't look like much had changed in the years since she'd been here for the open house. She wondered the aisles not seeing anyone around. She stopped in front of a display that proclaimed these books to be the writings of Jess Mariano. She looked at the books stacked on the shelf's seeing the Subsect but also seeing other books, books she wasn't expecting to see. Her fingers hovered over a book titled a Time for love. She pulled it from the shelf and looked at the dust jacket.

She read the description her breath catching in her throat. A time for everything, a time for sadness and loss and a time for love what if all those times rolled into one and it was a time for love marred with sadness and loss. Wyatt Marks comes to town running from demons he can't escape. Ivy Roberts lives the sheltered life of one that's never known real pain but fights demons of her own. Can the two worlds collide?

Rory clung unto the book her heart beating madly in her chest, he'd written another book a book that seemed to haunt her with jus the description. She held onto that book and she wondered if he still thought about her. Still cared about her, she started to second guess her self started to wonder if she did the right thing by coming here. She'd almost turned around and walked out the door, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The book in her hands was like an anchor that wouldn't let her go.

"Can I help you with anything." Her back was towards him, but she knew it was him. He obviously hadn't recognized her yet. She clutched the book tighter as she slowly turned around.

"Hello Jess." She whispered.

He was shocked there she stood in front of him like a ghost of the past he tried to bury. She was the same as always. Her hair only a little longer, but her eyes where the same ocean blue that always cut him to the core.

"Rory." The one tiny word barley made it out of his mouth. His eyes caught the book she was clutching. He shook his head and tried to gain some perspective. "What…" he tried to start again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm traveling with the campaign." The whispered words barley reached his ears. He just nodded his brain still not connecting with the sight of her in front of him. He thought frantically of something to say to her. He looked around and caught site of the coffee pot in the corner.

"Coffee? He asked rushing towards the hot pot like it was a life preserver in his floundering life.

"Yes please." She followed him and took the steaming cup from his hands taking a tiny sip. "Pretty good not Luke's by any standard but still better than any I've had in a while."

"So.." he fidgeted. "What have you been doing did you graduate from Yale."

"Yes I graduated and then went straight on the trail." She put the cup down and looked at him.

"Jess. I'm so sorry so sorry about everything I never met to hurt you."

"Rory." He tried to still her words. "This isn't the place why don't you come with me." He nodded towards the stairs and she followed him up the book still in her hands, knowing that it was now or never the next few hours would determine the rest of her life.

A/N I know this was short and it took forever to update I don't think its that great but I stuggled a lot with this chapter sorry.


End file.
